


universum hipernova

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Symbolism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: terakhir kali pete melihat patrick adalah di padang jagung dan di ujung dunia.





	universum hipernova

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter di sini merupakan musisi independen yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. Karya ini adalah 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  
> 
> Sedikit catatan:
> 
>   * Jagung merupakan bahan pangan favorit keluarga kerajaan Acreotia.
>   * Patrick seorang concifatte, yakni ras manusia pilihan dewa langsung yang pada dasarnya merupakan interseks. Secara biologis Patrick adalah laki-laki androgini yang juga bisa melahirkan anak, tetapi secara rohani, Patrick memiliki jiwa lelaki dan perempuan—kadar maskulinitas dan feminitasnya seimbang, sehingga ia pun berbeda dari Patrick dunia nyata yang kita kenal. Patrick di semesta ini adalah sosok yang kuat mengerikan tetapi juga sensitif dan manja pada  _seseorang_.
>   * Ini bersetting di alternate ending TFKAU. Entahlah ya, saya cinta sekali dengan proyek ini dan senang mengerjakannya.
> 

> 
>  
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!
> 
>  
> 
>  **ALTERNATIVELY TITLED** : Kejamnya Sebuah Pengampunan.

Ia berada di padang jagung.

Patrick ada di hadapannya, bersinar dalam seluruh keagungan maharaja yang istimewa; jubah tebal merah yang menjulur sampai tanah, baju dan celana yang biasa ia gunakan ketika pesta formal, sepatu tinggi, serta, ah, tentu saja, mahkota emas permata yang berkilau selaras dengan rambut pirang stroberi halusnya. Mahkota itu. Pete terfokus padanya, mahkota yang lama ia idamkan.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

Pete mengerjap, kini beralih memperhatikan Patrick. "Ya?"

"Jangan banyak menyesal," kekeh Patrick, dan suaranya masih semerdu ketika ia berduaan dengan Pete di sungai dulu. "Dalam hidup, ada kesalahan yang memang harus kita lakukan. Itu membantu kita belajar—tapi tidak berarti kau harus menyesalinya. Orang bijak tidak berbohong ketika bilang penyesalan merupakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

Pete tidak tahu kenapa Patrick berbicara begitu, tidak mengerti konteks apa yang sedang Patrick maksud, tetapi ucapan itu memicu nyeri aneh dalam dadanya. "Begitu?"

"Begitulah." Patrick mengangguk. Ia berjongkok mengambil sebuah jagung di tanah. Pete diam menantinya. "Kautahu, jagung ini membuatku bahagia."

"Kalau kau mau jagung, kau harusnya minta saja. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu.”

Patrick menatapnya, lalu tertawa. "Ah," katanya geli seraya bangkit berdiri. "Tapi kau yang memberiku jagung ini. Jagung ini bagian dirimu."

Pete mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Kaulihat," mulai Patrick, tahu akan kebingungan Pete begitu saja. "Kau memberiku satu jagung ini. Aku bahagia. Maka sebagai gantinya kutanam semua jagung di ladang ini." Ia tersenyum. "Untukmu."

Pete tidak tahu apa pastinya yang Patrick maksud dengan itu, tapi ia kurang-lebih paham, dalam sebuah cara aneh yang hanya dimiliki dua orang yang begitu dekat, begitu saling membutuhkan. "Terima kasih."

Ada suara-suara. Pete berbalik, mendapati ketiga putranya berkejaran di ladang sambil tertawa tanpa beban. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh: ketiganya membawa hewan. Dallon memeluk bayi singa sembari cepat-cepat berlari mendahului kedua adiknya, leher Brendon dikalungi ular putih, dan ada burung hantu bertengger di pundak Tyler. Mereka berhenti sedikit jauh dari Pete dan Patrick, bercanda, tergelak lebar terkakak-kakak.

Biasanya, Pete akan langsung menegur keras karena perilaku seperti itu sungguh tidak sesuai etika kerajaan, tetapi melihat hanya mereka yang ada di sini, rasanya Pete bisa meloloskannya sekali saja.

"Aku juga berterima kasih."

Pete berbalik, mendapati Patrick sedang mengupas kulit jagung. Aneh sekali. Jagungnya ternyata berwarna merah muda.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk mereka," katanya, memandang sayang ke anak-anak dan tawa manis mereka. "Dan juga jagung ini." Patrick mengedip sebelah mata, jenaka, lalu mengutil sebiji jagung.

Pete terkekeh ringan.

Namun belum sempat ia membalas, Patrick menelan biji jagung tersebut dan mendadak meledak, menjadi abu, gemuruhnya seram memekakkan telinga diiringi kabut hitam dahsyat yang membuat terbatuk parah. Pete bisa mendengar anak-anaknya berteriak, antara takut dan marah, disusul isak tangis yang menyedihkan.

Hal terakhir yang Pete ketahui adalah ia telah mengenakan mahkota, dan ladang jagung yang mengelilinginya masih utuh subur meski alam sekitar sudah hancur.

 

* * *

 

Tatkala ia tersadar, dunia sudah terbalik.

Pete membuka mata dan mendapati bahwa di atasnya adalah samudra. Ia terbaring di rerumputan, di bawah pohon besar (beringin?), memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang, berkejaran, berkoloni dan berputar-putar seperti menari di terumbu karang, sementara airnya beriak-riak dilewati penyu hingga paus. Betapa sureal. Pete diam beberapa lama berusaha memproses kenyataan bahwa laut menyelimuti bumi, bahwa puncak-puncak gunung tertinggi ada di dalam laut, dan air sebanyak itu tidak tumpah menenggelamkan bumi.

Pete sering mendengar istilah dunia terbalik, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikannya langsung seperti ini. Indah. Namun juga menakutkan dalam cara yang anggun, seumpama alam semesta adalah macan di semak-semak, menunggunya lengah, hendak menerkamnya dengan satu lompatan lincah.

Ia menutup mata. Napasnya pelan. Sekujur tubuh teramat lelah tanpa alasan. Pete merasa hampa, pikirannya kosong dan badannya berat, menanti-nanti apabila tanah tempatnya rebah akan terbuka lalu menelannya. Pete menunggu tanda, mendengar: dersik rerumputan digoda angin, napasnya yang kian lambat, arus air dan blubub-blubub ikan,

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan secocok itu mengenakannya."

sebuah tawa tertahan.

Pete membuka mata. Ia tidak terkejut melihat wajah Patrick langsung memenuhi pandangannya. Tawanya begitu akrab, bunyi yang sangat dikenalnya sebaik ia mengetahui detak jantung sendiri, suara khas yang telah ia simpan dalam memori sejak ia masih enam tahun. Patrick bisa tergelak di ruangan penuh seribu orang dan Pete akan tetap langsung mengenali suaranya dari detik pertama.

Patrick menyingkir sedikit ke samping. "Bangunlah."

Maka Pete bangun, karena Patrick adalah rajanya dan suaminya, dan Pete punya dua kewajiban terhadapnya. Pete duduk. Pinggulnya hampir berdempetan dengan Patrick. Mendadak ia teringat semua ucapan _kalian seperti kembar yang menyatu di pinggang_ dari orang-orang kala mereka masih bocah, Pete sebelas dan Patrick enam.

Patrick menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Pete, memejam, tersenyum kecil. "Lucu mengetahui alangkah aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah lama melewati masa remaja kita, bukankah demikian?" Patrick terkekeh, mendusel. Pete tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum hangat penuh kebahagiaan. "Kita sudah tua. Aku hanya dua tahun jauhnya dari menginjak kepala empat. Tapi rasanya cintaku untukmu masih sama saja seperti dua puluh tahun lalu; aku masih senang bermanja padamu, masih nyaman menjahilimu, masih enggan dipisahkan darimu."

Pete menggumam. "Jadi kau tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa?"

"Aku akan terus berubah dan bertambah tua, Pete," dengus Patrick. "Tapi hatiku akan selalu sama penuhnya untukmu."

"Hanya untukku?"

"Hanya untukmu."

Tangan Pete mendekap Patrick dari belakang, menelusup di antara pinggul dan pergelangan tangan Patrick. "Tapi kau tidak berubah banyak," ucapnya. "Kau masih sama rupawannya seperti di usia dua puluh dulu. Kau masih _sama_ seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Umur tidak memperlakukanmu dengan kasar, Trick. Mereka mengabadikanmu. Kau dan kerupawananmu yang terkenal."

"Kau pikir aku awet muda?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa tidak mengikuti perawatan kerajaan sama sekali dan tetap sangat mempesona."

"Awet muda memang hadiah bagi concifatte sepertiku, tetapi itu berlebihan."

"Begitu?"

"Jelas saja."

"Apa kau tidak malu."

Patrick mengernyit. "Malu?" ia mendongak, kepala masih bersandar di bahu Pete tetapi kini keduanya bertumbuk pandang. "Malu kenapa?"

"Perbedaan antara aku dan kau sedikit jomplang. Lihat. Aku kelihatan sekali sudah tua sekarang," Pete menunjuk kerutan di bawah matanya menggunakan tangan yang bebas. "Nanti kau disangka menikahi kakek-kakek."

Patrick tertawa renyah mendengarnya. bibirnya tertarik lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-geligi putih cemerlang, dan matanya membentuk sabit. Pete tersenyum mendengar tawa yang baginya serupa lagu kasih sayang.

"Mana ada," ujar Patrick, sebelum sedikit menyamping untuk mencium pipi Pete kilat. "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu untuk wajahmu."

"Tidak?"

"Kau tampan, Pete, sungguh, sampai sekarang pun masih begitu tampan berwibawa, tetapi wajahmu tidak pernah jadi alasan utamaku mencintaimu." Patrick meraih tangan Pete yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu menautkan jemari mereka. "Aku mencintaimu untuk banyak alasan selain tampang."

"Begitukah."

"Kau punya otak cerdas yang eksepsional, pemikir sekaligus pujangga hebat. Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang bisa memanah tepat sasaran menggunakan kaki mereka sepertimu," tawa Patrick.

Jempol Pete mengelus telapak suaminya. "Bukankah kalau begitu kau lebih hebat? Kau seorang maharaja. Dalam lima tahun pertama kekuasaanmu Acreotia bertambah luas dan maju dengan pesat. Ah, bicara apa aku, seminggu setelah penobatanmu kau sudah melakukan penaklukkan pertamamu."

“Kau ada di sana,” sahut Patrick. “Di setiap pertempuran.”

“Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi,” Pete mengelus pangkal jempol Patrick. “Namun, ya, itu saja. Aku tidak sehebat kau.”

"Sayang," sanggah Patrick, suaranya menjadi lebih pelan. "Aku tidak akan menjadi siapa aku yang sekarang kalau bukan karena kau. Maharaja Patrick yang dipuja masyarakat itu tidak akan pernah ada jika Tuan Peter tidak masuk ke dalam hidupnya sejak ia masih tiga tahun."

"Patrick, Kasih—"

"Aku mencintaimu untuk banyak hal, Pete," Patrick membawa lengan Pete, mengusapnya, menciumi tiap-tiap ruas jarinya. "Dan aku tidak pernah menyesali satu pun darinya. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu memastikanku baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya, tidak peduli masalah apa yang menjaraki kita, aku akan selalu pulang padamu. Terima kasih."

Patrick membuat hati Pete melesak, menyumpal tenggorokannya dengan sesak yang misterius. "Tapi," suaranya sedikit pecah. Patrick terkikik kala ia berdeham. "Tapi aku tidak selalu ada untukmu. Aku tidak... aku tidak selalu semanis yang kaukatakan."

Patrick melepaskan diri, merangkak naik menduduki kaki Pete, dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Pete. Mata birunya sejernih samudra di atas. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun," tuntutnya, pandangan tegas mencari-cari ke iris coklat Pete. "Kautahu aku juga bukan orang yang selalu seperti ini."

"Itu beda," desah Pete.

"Pernikahan adalah jembatan antara dua hati, sementara hati sendiri adalah sesuatu yang tak kurang sulit dari pegunungan terjal, tak lebih stabil dari laut bebas." Patrick menangkup wajahnya, dan Pete sadar ia tengah mengulang satu tulisan Pete dari masa lampau. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyatakannya? Wajar bagi kita untuk memiliki masalah."

Suatu tempat di sepanjang jalan, Pete tiba-tiba saja menyadari semua yang mengganjalnya dari tadi; mengapa Patrick berbicara penuh misteri, apa yang ia lupakan selama itu, apa yang ganjil dari kehadiran Patrick. Ada yang membuka kunci ingatannya, membebaskan apa-apa yang telah ia lupakan.

"Aku mengkhianatimu," ujar Pete. Matanya panas.

Patrick terdiam.

"Aku mengkhianatimu, 'Trick."

Pete berharap Patrick akan menonjoknya, meninggalkannya, tetapi yang Patrick lakukan adalah mengecup keningnya, lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga pernah mengkhianatimu," bisik Patrick, beralih pada batang hidungnya, mengecup pelan. "Dengan Putri Greta, dengan Pangeran Michael."

Pete dipenuhi desperasi—kenapa Patrick tidak juga mengerti? "Itu beda!"

"Dan kau memaafkanku." Patrick menatapnya, halus, lembut, bibirnya (yang samar memberikan senyum) menyapu ujung hidung Pete. "Aku banyak mengkhianatimu, Pete, tapi kau selalu memaafkanku," ia beralih mengecup pipi kiri Pete, "menerimaku," lalu pipi kanan, "dan kembali mencintaiku." Patrick mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan di dagu kasar Pete yang belum dicukur.

Pete ingin berteriak bahwa itu tidak sama, bahwa semua 'pengkhianatan' yang Patrick lakukan berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan dalam segala cara, tetapi ia tidak sempat lantaran Patrick membungkamnya lebih dulu. "Tentu saja aku juga memaafkanmu," katanya, hangat dan lembut, seolah itu hanya sapaan kecil alih-alih pukulan telak pada hati.

Lantas, bagaikan embun yang jatuh dari daun, Patrick menciumnya.

Beginilah jahatnya sebuah pengampunan: ia akan memelukmu erat dengan tulus sampai kau kehabisan napas. Memperlebar penyesalan, menyuburkan segala macam andai saja (andai saja Pete tidak buta akan kuasa, andai saja Patrick tidak mencintainya, andai saja mereka bukan dua hati sepasang jiwa dan bukan orang yang tepat di waktu yang salah dan semesta yang salah), membuatmu mengais kemungkinan yang selalu lolos dari sela jemari, sementara semua yang lewat kembali lagi menghantam keras seperti badai pada senja. Mendatangkan kegilaan dalam cara paling lambat yang menyiksa.

Pengampunan adalah bentuk tertinggi ketulusan hati, yang datang serupa kiriman surga berbalut keanggunan dan kesucian; pengampunan Patrick merupakan berkat, dari seorang raja kesayangan dewa pada manusia pendosa.

Pete tidak berhak mendapatkannya.

Ia mencoba menjauh tetapi Patrick memegangi pundaknya, menahan, erat. Pete ingin lepas. Patrick menjaganya tidak lepas. Pete sekuat diri menahan dirinya, berusaha kabur, tetapi hati dan tubuhnya punya respon otomatis pada tiap kontak yang Patrick lakukan. Pete dibuat untuk beriringan bersama Patrick, berdua, berjalan seperti anak kembar yang saling memiliki, saling melengkapi, saling mengisi dan menyayangi. Ia tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk berdiri sendiri.

Pete menggeliat, tetapi Patrick terus maju setiap ia mundur dan menyambar tiap ia melepas, sementara tubuh mereka beradu, mengejar dan berkelit, sampai akhirnya Pete kalah pada kekukuhan Patrick, menyerah menolak kata hatinya.

Pete tidak berhak mendapatkannya. Namun ia rakus, dan demikianlah Pete mengambil apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia mencium balik. Pete merengkuh Patrick dalam sebuah ciuman meski ruang di antara detak jantung mereka adalah tombak yang runcing kedua ujungnya.

Patrick menciumnya, tangan masih memegangi kedua pundak Pete, tetapi kali ini Pete membalasnya dan balik menciumnya dengan penuh desperasi. Jantung mereka berdegup berkejar-kejaran. Pete memeluk Patrick erat, menekan belakang lehernya serupa memohon dengan isyarat. Tubuh mereka tumpang-tindih dengan kaki dan tangan silang-telusup antara satu sama lain hingga lewat sekali pandang, sulit membedakan mana tangan Pete dan mana tangan Patrick di titik temunya, tetapi itu semua kelihatan begitu alami dan sempurna sebagaimana ricik-ricik air mengisi ceruk anak sungai dan hadir sebagai satu-kesatuan; selayaknya dedaunan pada pohon, saling membutuhkan, saling mengadakan. Betapa luar biasa dua orang bisa mencinta berbalas-balasan.

Patrick mencium seperti ingin menggenapkan hidup. Pete mencium seolah ingin melebur bersama Patrick. Dalam waktu yang terhenti di dunia terbalik, kontak keduanya adalah sebuah doa yang terlalu terlambat dipanjatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Pete ketika ia berhenti mendesak bibir Patrick dengan bibirnya, beralih mengecupi leher suaminya hingga naik ke daun telinga. "Aku mencintaimu, aku amat sangat mencintaimu." Kalimat itu benar, nyata, tetapi pula bermakna ganda.

Patrick tahu apa yang hendak disampaikan Pete. Ia mengerti seluruh maksud yang terkandung dalam bisikan menyedihkan itu.

Maka ketika Pete hendak mengulangnya, membredel telinga Patrick dengan setahun aku cinta kamu menyakitkan lainnya, Patrick meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir Pete. "Sshh," ia mendesis ringan. "Jangan."

Pete tutup mulut, tetapi matanya berkilau sedih.

"Kau mencintaiku," Patrick menarik napas. "Kau mencintaiku. Benarkah?"

"Patrick—"

"Bacakan aku sesuatu." Patrick melemaskan diri, memeluk Pete dengan kepala menyender, menyerupai bayi koala yang telungkup di atas perut ibunya. "Bacakan aku sajakmu, yang pernah kautulis, yang diketahui rakyat sebagai hatimu untukku."

Pete ingin memprotes, tetapi ia terlalu sedih dan Patrick telah lunglai di pangkuannya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Pete menarik napas. "Dentingkan gelasmu dan dentamkan gelakmu," mulainya, hanya karena ia tahu seberapa berarti sajak itu bagi Patrick. "Kita lelap di rerumputan musim panas. Engkau takkan menduga betapa aku masih coba meluruskan kepala. Tiada yang lebih dekat dari rumah dibanding percakapan malam di 88."

Patrick mendengkur seperti kucing.

Pete menarik napas. Ia yakin melompat-lompat banyak baris, sebab ia tidak ingat sepenuhnya, dan berharap Patrick dapat memakluminya. "Akan mereka ceritakan kisah-kisah semalam yang kaulupakan. Kalikan aku sebanyak rasa kagummu. Mereka membenciku sebelum mereka pernah mencintaiku. Terjebak di sel aku dan dirimu. Aku tak siap untuk perubahan."

Jeda sebentar. Pete melanjutkannya dengan sedikit serak, "Kurindu kaurindukanku di hari-hari lalu," berbarengan dengan Patrick yang tersenyum, bergumam, "Kurindu merindukanmu kini dan dulu."

Mereka geming beberapa lama, begitu saja, menyerap kegetiran satu sama lain dengan udara di sekitar berat oleh pikiran yang ditahan, tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mewujud nyata.

Kemudian, kemudian, ketika Pete baru saja akan menyerah memerangi hatinya sendiri, Patrick membuang napas dalam satu tarikan panjang, mundur menatap Pete sebentar dengan bibir melengkung manis. Ia bertanya, "Apakah kau jujur?"

Pete mengerjap, matanya sayu. "Jujur apa?"

"Ketika kau menulis semua sajakmu, ketika kau menciumku tadi dan menumpahkan semua aku cinta kamu," Patrick menelisik ke dalam jiwa Pete lewat tatapannya, teguh, seolah ia menara negeri dongeng yang tidak akan mengizinkan Pete lewat sampai syaratnya dipenuhi. "Setelah semua ini, apakah kau jujur?"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu." Pete membuang muka.

"Tidak pernah?"

"Patrick, aku—" lantas emosinya meledak, atas ketidakmampuan Pete membendungnya dan dada yang sesak digerogoti penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf, maaf, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal dan sungguh aku menyesal maafkan aku—"

"Pete," Patrick mengusap pipinya pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"—akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebusnya, apapun, apabila aku bisa memutar waktu aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku sangat menyesal dan apa yang kulakukan tidak memberiku kebahagiaan sedikitpun Patrick _aku minta maaf_ —"

"Sayang, aku sudah—"

"—meski aku minta maaf sampai sisa keabadian ia tidak akan bisa membayar penyesalan dan dosaku tapi Patrick aku minta maaf, maaf, maafkan aku aku minta maaf aku—"

"Pete." Patrick memanggil Pete tegas, otoriter, menghentikan suaminya dari terus berbicara. Pete menatapnya sedu, dan Patrick kembali tersenyum kecil. "Lihat, kau meracau lagi."

"Maaf." Pete menunduk. Namun Patrick menengadahkan kepalanya lagi, mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu." Jempol Patrick mengelus dagu Pete yang kasar oleh brewok. "Barangkali kau harus minta maaf pada anak-anak. Dallon, khususnya. Aku tahu mereka akan sangat susah menerimanya, tetapi kehidupan akan terus berjalan, dan suka tidak suka inilah kenyataan yang mesti kalian hadapi."

Bibir Pete bergetar.

Inilah orang yang ia khianati: Patrick Stumph, maharaja, suaminya, sahabatnya semenjak kecil dan paruh jiwanya. Seseorang yang amat mencintainya, tidak pernah lelah mengasihinya, tidak pernah berhenti menyayanginya sampai akhir hayat. Pete adalah semesta Patrick yang membuangnya demi mengejar ambisi buta. Sepanjang hidupnya Patrick dikenal tak berbelas kasih dan pendendam pada yang berbuat salah terhadapnya, tetapi di sinilah ia, bersenandung pelan menenangkan, bibirnya terus menggulirkan _aku memaafkanmu_ dan _aku mengampunimu_ dan _aku mencintaimu_ seumpama ia mengikis dosa dan kejahatan Pete hanya dengan mengulang-ulang amnestinya. _Aku memaafkanmu_. Betapa baik. _Aku mengampunimu_. Betapa tulus, seolah Pete tidak mengkhianatinya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_. Betapa agung. Betapa murni. Seolah Pete tidak membelot, tidak berkhianat, tidak memperdayanya dan tidak _membunuhnya_.

Maharaja Patrick, alangkah ia menghamba pada cintanya, pada suaminya.

Pete menangis.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis," tawa Patrick, lepas, mengusap hilang air mata Pete yang bercucuran layaknya kucing yang menjilat bersih bulu-bulu pasangannya. "Tidak perlu cemas, Pete, aku telah berkali-kali bilang pengampunanku ada untukmu."

"Bukan itu," elak Pete, suaranya hampir hilang. Ia mencecap asin tatkala air matanya mengalir satu bulir ke dalam mulut. "Aku hanya… aku… ‘Trick, astaga, _Patrick_ , aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Aku—” Pete tersedak, menggeleng, tidak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Patrick menatapnya paham. Ia tidak menyanggah ucapan Pete barusan, tetapi tidak pula membenarkannya. Ucapan itu dibiarkan mengambang begitu saja.

Pete menggigit bibir, di hadapan Patrick ia runtuh dan tersedu-sedu (lucu, lucu sekali, tiga bulan lalu ia menerobos medan perang dengan darah membasahi pakaian, darahnya, darah Patrick, darah prajurit-prajurit loyalis yang ia tebas semudah mencerabuti rumput liar di pekarangan, Pete mengumumkan akhir perang dengan jasad Patrick diikat ke jok kuda perang rampasan yang mengekor kudanya sendiri agar tidak jatuh; ia duduk demikian sombong, adigung, seolah mengalahkan Patrick menjadikannya Tuhan dari segala Tuhan), beban pikiran dan beban hati tumpah-ruah lewat air mata yang menganak-sungai. Inilah dirinya: Peter Wentz, Raja Acreotia, jodoh Patrick sejak sebelum segala penciptaan, pengkhianat yang melupakan komponen dasar kemanusiaannya demi mengejar mimpi gila semata hanya untuk menyesalinya di kemudian hari. Untuk seluruh kejahatannya, hukuman Pete bukan penjara atau siksaan atau kematian. Untuk seluruh kejahatannya, hukuman Pete adalah _pengampunan_.

Pada akhirnya Pete tidak akan bisa kabur dari cintanya pada Patrick.

Merengkuh Pete, Patrick menyandarkan kepala Pete ke bahunya, menepuk-nepuknya pelan, sembari ia bernyanyi merdu, menenangkan Pete dari seluruh hantunya dengan cara yang sama ia menenangkan anak-anak mereka kala masih bayi. Pete menangis tanpa suara, menggigit bibir, menyelipkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Patrick. Ia bisa merasakan hangat meresap ke dalamnya, dari suara dan harum tubuh Patrick, tetapi kehangatan itu membuatnya sesak.

“ _It’s not what it seems in the land of dreams_ ,” nyanyi Patrick, dan Pete ingat memperhatikan Patrick menyanyikan ini sembari menimang Brendon yang rewel, berusaha menidurkannya, bertahun-tahun silam. “ _Don’t worry your head_ , _just go to sleep_. _When you wake up_ , _the world will come around_ …”

Patrick terus bernyanyi dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Pete hingga segukannya memelan, tenang, dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia masih terus bernyanyi ketika Pete menarik napas, mengecup pipinya lama.

“Merasa baikan?” canda Patrick.

Pete, mata merah sedikit bengkak, menawarkan senyum padanya.

Patrick diam. Keheningan mengitari mereka beberapa lama. Lantas, Patrick kembali bertanya, setelah cukup lama hanya mengelus-elus Pete. “Jadi,” ia memandang Pete langsung ke mata. “Kau tidak berbohong.”

Pete mengerjap. Butuh sedetik baginya mengerti apa yang Patrick maksud. “’Trick—Patrick,” ia tersenyum sedih. “Demi seluruh entitas yang berkuasa atas jagat raya, aku tidak pernah berpura-pura mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah bohong perihal hatiku.”

Ia setengah berharap Patrick akan menyiramnya dengan _kalau begitu kenapa kaulakukan **itu**_ kasar, supaya ia bisa mati bunuh diri dengan tenang tanpa harus bersalah dicintai sedemikian besar bahkan setelah menyia-nyiakannya, tetapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Patrick tersenyum indah. “Benarkah?” ia bertanya, mencari kepastian, dan dada Pete berkedut linu. Setiap senyum Patrick adalah luka di hatinya.

“Tentu, rajaku,” Pete menjawab, yang sungguh ironis karena ia telah membelot dari Patrick dan menjadi raja sendiri.

Patrick tidak terlihat peduli. Senyumnya bertambah lebar, mempercantik seri wajahnya. “Aku bahagia. Aku _sungguh_ bahagia.”

Pete tidak diberi kesempatan menyahut. Patrick melepaskan diri darinya, bangkit, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Pete yang menyambutnya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan setapak di antara rerumputan, Patrick menuntun di depan. Pete memandang punggungnya dan berpikir bahwa Patrick benar-benar bersinar seperti kaum peri.

Ikan-ikan di atas yang dilihatnya berubah semakin jauh ia berjalan. Di bawah pohon tadi, ikan yang lewat adalah ikan-ikan pesisir laut, bersama penyu dan beberapa udang juga kepiting. Semakin jauh, ikan-ikan kecil hilang digantikan ikan besar—hiu, paus, lumba-lumba… beberapa ikan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Pete baru sadar alasannya saat Patrick berhenti setelah cukup lama berjalan.

Mereka telah tiba di ujung dunia. Pete tidak bergurau; ini _memang_ ujung dunia. Daratan di hadapannya habis begitu saja, hilang, berakhir, sementara membentang selanjutnya adalah laut yang bertemu langit. Pete maju, memberanikan diri hingga ke ujung tanah, mengintip ke bawah. Di sana memang langit. Biru terang. Diterbangi burung-burung di antara awan.

“Menakjubkan, ya.”

Pete menoleh, pandangannya langsung bersirobok dengan netra biru Patrick yang secerah kristal. Patrick menatapnya sayang. Ia membalas, tersenyum senang. “Sangat.”

“Semesta ini adalah kita, Pete.” Demikian Patrick mengujar, sambil langkahnya membawanya mendekati Pete. “Kau akan membencinya, kau akan mencintainya, kau akan menguasainya, tapi kau juga akan tersadar bahwa ini bukan satu-satunya semesta. Alam raya jauh lebih luas dari yang bisa manusia pikirkan. Sebagaimana pula kita yang tidak hanya ada satu.”

“Maksudmu?”

Patrick geming di sebelahnya, berdiri membelakangi garis tepi bumi. Bibirnya melengkung kecil. “Aku akan menjumpaimu lagi,” ucapnya. Dada Pete berdentum keras. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. “Kita akan bersama lagi, penuh cinta dan bersama, tapi sementara itu kau akan belajar bahwa segala yang kaulihat di sini adalah cintaku padamu, seperti juga aku paham bahwa hal yang sama adalah cintamu padaku.”

Pete mengangkat satu tangan, hendak memegang lengan suaminya. “Patrick, aku tidak—"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu," bisik Patrick. "Aku tahu kau bisa melihatnya, dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebanyak itu."

Lalu Patrick melangkah mundur, jatuh ke langit, dan Pete terlonjak bangun. Napasnya memburu. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikan, bibirnya terbuka kaget, debaran jantungnya sedikit terlalu kencang. Ia memelototi ruangan kamarnya. Refleks begitu saja, Pete menoleh, berharap.

Sebelah ranjangnya kosong dan dingin.


End file.
